Origins
Origins is the two-part pilot of Power Rangers: Samurai but the series started off in a different series order. Though, its chronological order within the work itself (this information is not currently known, as Nickelodeon has aired some of the episodes out of sequence; most notably "Origins", which is clearly the first chronologically and "Clash of the Red Rangers the Movie", which featured the Samurai Rangers using weapons and powers that had not yet been introduced). Episode Synopsis 'Origins, part 1' In the city, a kid accidently finds a Gap where a group of Moogers leap out. Jayden and Ji enter the scene ti protect the son. Red Ranger morphs into action and faces off against the Moogers. After a brief battle, Red Ranger is victorious. Ji 'congratulates Jayden on his success and informs him about his team. Octoroo watches the scene from the Gap. At the Sanzu River, Octoroo watches as Master Xandred's boat emerges from the water. He enters the boat and pays a visit to Master Xandred and Dayu. Xandred drinks his medicine. Octoroo tells Master Xandred about the return of the Samurai Rangers. Tooya, the Nighlok of the Day, enters the scene.' Kevin's father hands Kevin the Blue origami. It is Kevin's destiny to join the Power Rangers. Mia plays at the orphanage. Mike has fun at the arcade. Emily plays her flute outside of her house. Back at the Shiba House, Ji warns Jayden about the upcoming attack. Jayden remembers his father and his final words. Ji fires the arrows to each of the Rangers. Ji reveals the Samurai Morphers to Jayden. The Rangers leave their homes and head towards their new destination. Jayden uses his symbol power to summon a horse. In the city, Tooya begins the attack to draw out the Rangers. Kevin runs into the van. Mia, Emily and Mike join the scene. They try to discuss who the Red Ranger is. Jayden introduces himself on his horse. The Rangers agree to join Jayden. In an epic scene, Jayden and the Rangers morph into action. The Rangers use their weapons to fight the swarm of Moogers. Red Ranger summons the Fire Smasher to clear out the Moogers. The Rangers summon their weapons to help out. After a fierce battle, the Rangers defeat the Nighlok and Moogers. Red Ranger informs his new friends that the Nighlok has a new form: Mega Mode. Blue Ranger teaches the Rangers that they can form into Mega Mode. The Rangers form into the Mega Modes for the first time. The zords work together against the Nighlok. Blue and Red Rangers perform their Mega Mode finishers to defeat the Nighlok. Back at the Shiba House, the Rangers celebrate their victory. Characters are ' '''Jayden's Father/Red Ranger ' 'Jayden Shiba/Young Jayden/Red Ranger ' 'Mia/Pink Ranger ' 'Mike/Green Ranger ' 'Emily/Yellow Ranger ' 'Kevin/Blue Ranger ' 'Mentor Ji ' 'Tommy ' 'Kevin's Father ' 'Moogers ' 'Master Xandred ' 'Octroo ' 'Tooya ' 'Swimmer Coach Race Starter ' 'Red Ranger's War Horse ' 'Dayu ' '''Zords Are Turtle ' '''Lion ' '''Ape Dragon ' '''Bear ' 'Morphers are ' 'Samuraizer ' ---- '''Origins, part 2 At the Shiba House, Ji trains the Rangers about their inherited Symbols. All of the Rangers, except Mike, are able to draw their symbols. Mike struggles with his Symbol power. He suggests that they should grab some lunch. At the Sanzu River, Master Xandred drinks his medicine. He is annoyed by Dayu's music. Xandred wants the river the rise and flood the Earth. Octoroo reveals his findings in the book. Xandred summons the Nighlok of the Day. Back at the Shiba House, Mike watches as Kevin trains hard. He challenges Mike into a brief sparring match. Mia interrupts the match because she can't find Emily. The Rangers race into the city to find Emily. Spike arrives on a bus. He is greeted by his uncle Bulk, who asks how Skull is doing. As they head towards lunch, Bulk runs into a sign. In the city, the guys continue their search for Emily. Mia is worried about Emily, while Kevin is more concerned about eatting. Kevin is serious about the Samurai lifestyle. Mia wants to have a normal life. They find Emily training outside. Emily tells the Rangers about her big sister, who was supposed to be the Yellow Ranger. Bulk decides to train Spike in the ways of the Samurai and the Power Rangers. The Gap Sensor alerts the Rangers into action. The Rangers head into the city. 'The Nighlok begins his attack. The Rangers morph into action and take on the Nighlok and the Moogers. They summon their weapons to clear out the Moogers. Red Ranger begins the attack on the Nighlok. Yellow Ranger accidently attacks the Red Ranger and knocks him to the ground. The Nighlok takes the opportunity to blast them. Red Ranger stands strong with his new friends. Red Ranger tells Mia to stay with Emily. He fights alone against the Nighlok. Mike gives Jayden props for his mad skills. Emily hopes that she is up for the challenge. The Rangers morph into action to help the Red Ranger. The Rangers defeat the Nighlok with the Quintuple Slash. The Nighlok grows into the Mega Mode form. The Rangers summon their zords. The Rangers summon the wrong formation. With Red Ranger's help, the Rangers form the Samurai Megazord. The Nighlok fights strong against the Megazord. Giant Moogers join the fight and surround the Megazord. The Megazord gets the advantage and fights the Moogers one by one. The Rangers defeat the Nighlok with the Samurai Megazord's finishing attack. Back at the Shiba House, the Rangers celebrate their victory. Emily has her doubts in the fight. Mia tells her that her big sister would be proud of her. Mike shows of his new symbol power: fun. ' ---- Airdate(s) *October 15, 2011 (part 1) *October 22, 2011 (part 2) Category:Power Rangers Samurai Category:Episodes